


Only for you, brother.

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers had waited so long for this...</p><p>One-shot 221B fic (221 words, last word beginning with the letter B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for you, brother.

His hand slipped against his brother's pale flesh, brushing softly across the nest of dark curls that surrounded his hardness.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock murmured as his brothers perfectly-manicured fingers wrapped deftly around his length and began their slow slide up and down, thumb brushing tauntingly across the leaking head.

“Sherlock.” The elder whispered, his warm breath ghosting across his younger brother's neck. “God, Sherlock.”

Mycroft leaned in and nipped at the pale pulse he could see pattering at Sherlock's throat, eliciting a long moan from the man beneath him. Sherlock manoeuvred himself so he could press his own hand against the bulge in his brother's trousers and slowly began to curl his fingers, through layers of fabric, around the erection beneath his palm.

Mycroft unintentionally bucked against the touch, wanting more; harder; needing to feel his brother close, and Sherlock pressed their cheeks together before peppering his brother's face with soft, small kisses and plunging his tongue deep into the warmth of that forbidden mouth.

Somebody groaned long and deep. Was it Sherlock? Was it Mycroft? Neither man knew, and neither man cared. They just wanted so desperately; wanted this; wanted to feel the other come apart at the seams and let go. Leave everything, years of restraint and need behind them as each gave himself wholly and completely to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apology for my love of Holmescest.  
> These boys just make me so... Arrrggghhh


End file.
